1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector having latches for guiding and retaining a complementary connector in a mated position and also for facilitating assembly of the components of the electrical connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,364 discloses an electrical connector having a housing with two forwardly projecting guide aims integrally formed thereon. The guide arms guide a complementary connector into a mated position with the electrical connector. However, such guide arms only function as a guiding means. To secure the components of the electrical connector together, additional securing means, such as sets of screws and nuts are required. This increases the number of components of the connector, and also makes the process of assembling the connector more complicated. Hence, an improved electrical connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
A main object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector having latches for guiding and retaining a complementary connector in a mated position with the electrical connector;
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector having latches which reduce the number of the components of the connector and simplify the process of assembling the connector.
To achieve the above objects, an electrical connector assembly in accordance with the present invention comprises an insulative housing having a plurality of passageways for receiving a plurality of terminals therein, a shield enclosing a forwardly projecting tongue of the insulative housing, two grounding plates attached to a rear side of the insulative housing for enhancing grounding performance, a bracket for supporting the insulative housing, and two latches. Each latch has a retaining portion and a coupling portion. The retaining portion engages with the insulative housing. The coupling portion has two resilient arms for guiding and retaining a complementary connector in a mated position with the electrical connector. The retaining portion comprises a baffle, an engaging section and a securing section, wherein the diameter of the securing section is smaller than that of the engaging section. The insulative housing further defines two through holes at opposite ends for insertion of the securing section of the latch therethrough. In assembly, the securing sections of the latches extend through and are engaged with the bracket, the insulative housing and the grounding plate. During mating with the complementary connector, the resilient arms of the latches help guide and retain engagement of the complemenitary connector.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.